


Это Грег

by lachance



Series: Спецквест 2020 [3]
Category: Danny Gonzalez
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Mental Breakdown, Other, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Он кажется резиновым и полым внутри — ненастоящим, пустым,его нет
Relationships: Greg/Danny Gonzalez
Series: Спецквест 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Это Грег

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: [SCP-4241, Ночной кошмар исследователя](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4241).

_Let’s jump up and down; the gifts Greg left us lot_

Сначала ты не хочешь замечать Грега.

Ты отказываешься замечать Грега — как он горбится утром над туркой, как проезжает мимо на велосипеде, швыряя свежую газету в траву, как зевает на кассе и просит тебя расписаться за коробку с Амазона. Ты списываешь на недосып, потом на усталость, потом на отравляющий газ, который правительство распыляет по ночам с вертолетов: _осенние обострения не случаются просто так, ребята_. 

Грег почти не мешает тебе жить, он просто _есть_. Или это ты есть — запертый в мире Грега, где все превращается в одну заглючившую текстуру с анимацией чьего-то лица. Маленькая ошибка в программном коде — ты принимаешь душ, и ты включаешь камеру, и ты смотришь в видоискатель, и все сначала.

Грега все сложнее игнорировать. Когда он дышит тебе в спину — Хитрый койот с каплями пота на лбу и стариковской одышкой, когда улыбается при встрече, растягивая губы в мультипликационной улыбке Луни Тюнз. Ты — храбрый Дорожный бегун, ты готов бежать от него, пока не сдохнешь от усталости, но ты возвращаешься домой с пробежки, и ты смотришь, как Грег улыбается, как его губы почти трескаются в анимированной насмешке. Он кажется резиновым и полым внутри — ненастоящим, пустым, _его нет_. Грег достает поп-корн и выбирает дивиди для ночи фильмов, и ты обнимаешь Грега за плечи, когда он прижимается к твоему боку, покручивая обручальное кольцо на пальце; ты улыбаешься ему, ты говоришь ему: «Лора».

Но это все еще Грег.

***

И даже когда Грег оставляет тебя одного — ты все ждешь и бесишься, дергаешься от его присутствия, как одичавшая собака от запаха мяса: _кромсать_. До хруста сжимаешь челюсти, когда Грег целует тебя в щеку. Стискиваешь кулаки, когда он спрашивает, который час. Ты ненавидишь его. Ненавидишь до темноты перед глазами, до жаркого исступления.

Когда ты стягиваешь с Грега одежду в темноте, а он смеется и обхватывает тебя ногами, когда рычишь на каждый толчок, и когда запираешься в душевой после, сжимая голову руками — ты его ненавидишь. И ты бьешь в стену, а потом бьешь снова, и так пока стена не покрывается кровью; бьешь до хруста костяшек, бьешь, пока еще чувствуешь руку, а потом еще немного; ссажена кожа, кожи больше нет, кожи нет, а Грег — есть.

Грег охает, перематывая твою руку и вызывая врача, и даже боль тебе кажется мультяшной, искусственной.

***

Ты задумываешься, что ему нужно, но ответ никак не приходит. Зачем ему притворяться твоей женой, твоими друзьями, твоим менеджером, даже стариком на пробежке в парке — что нужно ему так сильно, что он пытается захватить всю твою жизнь, что нужно ему, если он пытается стать всей твоей жизнью; ты смотришь на семейные фотографии, и там Грег, будто снимки из девяностых и нулевых — пожелтевшие, в патине, можно просто перерисовать, как анимационную раскладку на столе мультипликатора. Будто можно просто все стереть.

Что нужно Грегу так сильно, что он больше не уходит — прячется за каждым углом, возникает перед глазами, куда бы ты ни посмотрел, так старательно делает вид, что все в порядке, что целлулоидная кожа того и гляди треснет, оставляя жирные чернильные пятна, и может быть, тогда ты наконец узнаешь ответ.

Пусть я стану никем — костяшки, перемотанные бинтом, видеоигровая симуляция живой руки — пусть я потеряю все, мне плевать, если я потеряю все, если ничего больше не будет — Грег.

***

Ты смотришь поверх его головы, когда он обеспокоенно спрашивает, все ли в порядке. Когда он кладет ладони тебе на щеки, когда бормочет со слезами в голосе: «Посмотри на меня, это Лора, ну посмотри же». И когда он показывает тебе черные пятна. И когда он задает тебе вопросы. Ты просто молчишь, тебе нечего Грегу больше сказать.

Но Грег настойчив. Он питается твоей жизнью, как паразит. Врастает в тебя и пускает корни. Он хочет жить с тобой, спать с тобой, лечить тебя и ставить тебе диагнозы; что ты можешь сделать, когда Грег пытается отобрать у тебя все? Только сохранить чувство самости, отказаться признавать безумный мир, где кольцо заключительных титров все туже и туже сжимается вокруг поросенка Порки, он должен раздвинуть его руками, чтобы сказать: «Вот и все, ребята!».

Прежде чем исчезнуть.

Поэтому ты не говоришь с Грегом.

Ты не говоришь с Грегом третьи сутки, но Грег никуда не уходит.

***

Ты устаешь доказывать Грегу, что он — Грег. Нет сил. Мультипликационное кольцо захлопнулось, оставив черноту экрана, где ты видишь только собственное отражение: последнее лицо на земле, что не похоже на лицо Грега.

Последнее, что не Грег.

Ты возвращаешься домой. Ты целуешь его в щеку и делишь с ним ужин. Будто ничего не происходит: синяя птица пробегает круг за кругом уорнеровского ада, потому что стоит остановиться — ее сожрут. Инстинкт выживания толкает ее в спину. Он толкает _тебя_ на спину, когда ты делишь с Грегом постель, когда ты называешь его Лорой, и сжимаешь зубы, бесконечно сжимаешь зубы, будто если на секунду расслабить челюсть — ты закричишь. Синяя птица продолжает бежать, даже когда вы выключаете телевизор.

А потом ты вставляешь карту памяти и запускаешь камеру, и выставляешь свет, и ты садишься, искусственно растягивая губы в улыбке — «Вот и все, ребята!» — и ты говоришь: «Привет, Грег».

Пальцы саднят, сколько ни перематывай.


End file.
